Haunted House
by danseuse
Summary: Stella et Mac prisonniers d'une maison....pas comme les autres....
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Haunted House

Genre : Surnaturel, romance...

Rating : NC - 17. pas tout le temps hein, mais bon, il y en aura sûrement ! Je préfère prévenir avant.

Paring ou personnages concernés : 100 % Smac. Il n'y aura que ces deux personnages tout au long de cette fic.

Disclaimer : je précise que je ne m'approprie pas l'univers de l'œuvre existante et que je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits. En clair, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et restent propriété de la Fox..

****************************************************

**Haunted House.******

**Chapitre 1.**

Mac vérifia pour la seconde fois l'adresse que lui avait donnée Danny avant de partir.  
Il ne s'était pas trompé : il était devant la bonne maison.  
Il se pencha pour mieux l'observer : une maison ancienne, de caractère, aux pignons imposants et majestueux.

Un appel anonyme au 911 mentionnait la présence d'un cadavre dans cette maison. Selon Danny, Don ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Mac soupira et sortit de sa voiture.  
Il fit le tour de la maison, essayant de voir l'intérieur mais tous les volets étaient clos.  
Le jardin était en friche, tout comme une bonne partie de la maison.

Mac sourit à sa pensée : cette maison, à l'aspect sinistre, serait vraiment idéale pour un film d'horreur !  
Il revint dans la rue et regarda autour de lui : pas de Don en vue.  
Il tenta de le joindre, en vain.

Mac souffla agacé, il perdait un temps précieux et il détestait cela !  
Il rappela Danny et lui demanda de l'aide.  
En raccrochant, sa décision était prise : il prendrait les devants et entrerait seul dans la maison.  
Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Il avança donc, sûr de lui, vers la porte d'entrée.  
Il frappa en se présentant mais personne ne lui répondit.  
Il tourna la poignée et à son grand étonnement, la porte s'ouvrit seule, en un grincement aigu.  
Elle était lourde et épaisse, en véritable bois de chêne.

La main sur son holster, il effectua quelques pas, s'arrêtant sur le seuil.  
Il observa le hall : à l'abandon, comme le reste d'ailleurs...  
Il cria :  
- NYPD ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Toujours prêt à dégainer son arme au moindre bruit suspect, il s'avança dans le hall.  
C'est alors qu'un grincement suivit d'un claquement retentit. Sursautant malgré lui, Mac se retourna et ne put que constater que la porte d'entrée s'était refermée d'elle-même.  
Il se précipita dessus et tenta de la rouvrir. En vain. Elle était bloquée.  
Furieux de s'être laissé piéger, il marcha lentement vers le salon, réitérant ses appels.  
Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit.

Dans le salon, les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs. L'air sentait le renfermé et les toiles d'araignées se partageaient ce territoire.  
Mac se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et releva les volets.  
Son cœur cessa de battre un instant tant la stupeur le cueillit : derrière les volets, un mur de briques s'élevait.

Mac se précipita dans la pièce attenante au salon et fit la même découverte. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation.  
Il chercha la cuisine et la porte donnant sur le jardin en friche.  
Lorsqu'il la vit, il se précipita et l'ouvrit.  
Un cri de colère jaillit de ses lèvres : un mur de briques lui interdisait de nouveau l'accès à l'extérieur !

Il s'appuya sur le comptoir pour réfléchir à la situation. Il prit son portable et appela Danny.  
N'entendant aucun son, il regarda son téléphone et soupira : aucun réseau !  
Une petite lumière rouge s'alluma en lui, comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
Tout ceci sentait le piège... On avait voulu l'attirer dans cette maison..  
Mais pourquoi ?

Heureusement, il avait toujours son arme. Ragaillardi par cette pensée, il entreprit de visiter la maison et d'y trouver le cadavre, si cadavre il y avait vraiment, ce dont il doutait de plus en plus.  
Prenant son arme dans son holster, il sortit de la cuisine et parcourut les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.  
Cette maison était immense ! Le salon et la salle à manger étaient gigantesques !  
Mac trouva également une salle de jeux au milieu de laquelle trônait un billard anglais. Tous les meubles étaient recouverts de tissus blancs.  
Toutes ces pièces sentaient le renfermé.  
Mac tenta d'ouvrir les fenêtres de chaque salle mais le même problème revenait sans cesse : le mur de brique.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, la sensation d'être prisonnier se fit de plus en plus intense.  
Mal à l'aise, Mac entreprit de découvrir le premier étage.  
Il monta lentement l'escalier, s'éclairant avec sa lampe de poche, écoutant les marches craquer sous chacun de ses pas.  
Il arriva sur le pallier et découvrit un long couloir avec une dizaine de portes fermées.  
Il avança vers la première et découvrit derrière une chambre.  
Une par une, il ouvrit chacune des portes : chaque pièce renfermait une chambre au thème différent.  
Mac en compta neuf en tout, la dixième étant un boudoir féminin, sorte de petit salon privé.

Il revint sur le pallier et soupira. Il avait ouvert chaque fenêtre de chaque pièce et à chaque fois, le mur de briques s'imposait à lui.  
Il n'avait pas vu de cadavre non plus.  
L'appel au 911 n'était donc qu'un leurre....  
Mac se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit sur le sol.

Piégé...Il s'était fait piéger comme un débutant ! Si seulement il avait attendu les renforts !  
Danny... Oui Danny savait où il était puisqu'il lui avait donné cette adresse. Il n'allait pas tarder !  
Mac ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment tout en réfléchissant activement à la situation.

- Mac ? Mac vous êtes là ?

Mac ouvrit les yeux en entendant cet appel et sauta sur ses pieds.  
Il dévala les escaliers en criant :  
- Ne laissez pas la porte d'entrée se refermer !

Un grincement suivi du claquement sinistre l'accueillit en bas des marches.  
Trop tard...  
Dépité, Il regarda Stella s'avancer vers lui, l'air interrogateur :  
- Mac, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- On est prisonniers Stella, prisonniers de cette maison.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted House.******

**Chapitre 2.**

Dépité, Il regarda Stella s'avancer vers lui, l'air interrogateur :  
- Mac, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- On est prisonniers Stella, prisonniers de cette maison.

Stella secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Elle se retourna et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, en vain.  
- Mais que signifie ce bazar ?

Mac s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras.  
- Venez.

Il lui montra les fenêtres murées et lui fit ainsi visiter cette étrange maison.  
Elle vérifia son portable : il n'avait pas de réseau non plus.  
Plongés dans la pénombre, éclairés par la seule lumière de la lampe torche de Mac, ils réfléchissaient à la situation, assis sur la dernière marche en haut de l'escalier.  
Stella brisa le silence :  
- Pourquoi Danny n'intervient-il pas ? C'est lui qui nous a mis dans cette galère !  
- Je me pose cette même question depuis une heure et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante.

Un bruit sourd et régulier se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée, les interrompant dans leurs réflexions.  
Stella chuchota :  
- Mac, vous entendez ?  
- Oui, ça vient d'en bas. Allons-y.

Ils se relevèrent et sortirent leurs armes. Ils descendirent silencieusement les escaliers, priant pour que les marches ne grincent pas sous le poids de leurs pas.  
Arrivés dans le hall, ils s'arrêtèrent net : le bruit avait cessé.  
Ils avancèrent lentement vers le salon éclairé.  
Stella posa sa main sur le bras de son supérieur :  
- Mac, je pensais que l'électricité ne fonctionnait pas !  
- C'était le cas tout à l'heure !

Leurs chuchotements rendaient leurs déplacements encore plus lugubres et renforçaient leur sentiment de mal-être.  
Ils progressèrent doucement vers le salon, armes pointées devant eux.  
Ce qu'ils y virent les sidéra : en un éclair, la pièce avait retrouvé pleine vie.  
Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, les draps recouvrant les meubles n'existaient plus.  
Un service à thé fumant reposait sur la table basse avec ses tasses. Le lustre scintillait de mille feux.

Ils allèrent chacun de leur côté, observant les moindres détails, attentifs au moindre son.  
Dos au couloir, Stella sentit un frôlement glacial parcourir sa nuque.  
Le cœur battant, elle se retourna d'un coup sec, hurlant à l'intrus de se rendre.  
A son cri, Mac se précipita à ses côtés. Il éclaira de sa lampe torche la pièce attenante mais ne vit rien.  
- Stella qu'avez-vous vu ?

La jeune femme le regarda confuse  
Elle balbutia, peu sure d'elle :  
- Je n'ai rien vu...J'ai...J'ai...juste eu l'impression que quelque chose me frôlait.

Devant l'air sceptique de Mac, elle trouva bon de se justifier :  
- Je n'affabule pas Mac. J'ai vraiment senti un frôlement !  
- Je vous crois Stella. Ce que nous vivons est loin d'être rationnel.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon. Stella s'accrocha aux talons de Mac. Cette maison la mettait mal à l'aise et sur le moment, elle était heureuse de ne pas être seule.  
La flambée dans l'âtre apportait une douce chaleur à cette pièce et les deux scientifiques s'assirent autour du feu.  
Ils se sentaient déstabilisés par toute cette étrangeté qui planait.

Ils fixèrent un long moment les flammes quand soudain, la vieille pendule du salon marqua 19 heures. Les sept sons métalliques les firent sursauter et ils se regardèrent tous deux gênés de leur réaction.  
Stella émit un petit rire nerveux :  
- On est tous les deux un peu tendus je crois...

Mac acquiesça lentement. Il regarda sa collègue attentivement. Une certaine appréhension se lisait dans ses yeux verts. Il éprouva alors le besoin de la rassurer, lui dire qu'il serait présent pour elle...  
Il se pencha mais ses mots ne sortirent pas... Ils se perdirent dans l'air de sa bouche restée entrouverte...

Mac croisa le regard inquiet de Stella.  
Elle aussi l'entendait, comme lui : une petite musique errait dans l'air, lointaine. Un son assez doux et enjoué.  
Ils se levèrent tous deux, la main sur leurs armes, prêts à dégainer.  
Mac glissa à l'oreille de Stella :  
- Cette fois-ci, on reste ensemble.

Elle hocha la tête sans mot dire et le suivit.  
Plus ils approchaient de la salle de jeux, plus le son s'amplifiait.  
Là encore, ils reçurent un choc !  
Là encore, les draps avaient été enlevés : la pièce revivait comme par enchantement !  
Les queues disposées sur le billard avec le triangle de boules n'attendaient plus que les joueurs.  
Le bar faisait étalage de nombreuses bouteilles et les verres posés sur le zinc n'attendaient plus que les consommateurs.  
Dans un coin, un juke-box émettait cette musique douce et entêtante.

Mac sentit la main de Stella se glisser dans la sienne. Elle était glacée.  
Il la serra et essaya ainsi de la réchauffer.  
- Mac....Où sommes-nous ?

Son ton était angoissé. Il ne put cependant lui répondre, tout simplement parce qu'il n'en savait rien.  
Il parla d'une voix qu'il se voulait rassurante :  
- Il y a quelqu'un, quelque part, qui tire les ficelles, qui se joue de nous.  
- Mais comment fait-il pour remettre de la vie dans une pièce en quelques secondes seulement ? Et où est-il ?

Mac s'approcha des murs et les regarda attentivement. Il les tapota de son poing.  
Un souffle chaud à son oreille le fit frissonner.  
- Vous faites quoi ?

Il se tourna vers son amie et sa proximité soudaine le troubla.  
Il répondit peu sûr de lui :  
- Heu.... Je cherche un passage secret...

Il trouva d'un coup son idée complètement idiote mais Sella lui sourit. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans son regard et Mac lui en fut reconnaissant.  
Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir ce sentiment : un cri effrayant et perçant transperça le silence, les laissant tous deux glacés et horrifiés.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haunted House.******

**Chapitre 3**

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir ce sentiment : un cri effrayant et perçant transperça le silence, les laissant tous deux glacés et horrifiés.  
Seul le tic tac de la pendule brisait ce calme devenu horripilant. Mac fut le plus prompt à réagir.  
- Ce cri vient du premier. Allons-y !

Ils sortirent une nouvelle fois leurs armes et Stella le suivit à contre cœur. Qu'allaient-ils trouver là-haut ?  
Une fois sur le pallier, Mac dirigea les opérations :  
- Stella, vous prenez les chambres de droite et moi, celles de gauche.  
- Heu… Je….  
- Oui ?  
- Non, rien. Allons-y.

Mac ne l'entendit pas répondre, s'étant déjà engouffré dans la première chambre.  
Stella soupira. Où était passé sa bonne résolution de rester ensemble ? Elle avait bien tenté de lui dire mais la honte l'en avait empêchée ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour une lâche !  
Après tout, elle avait son arme, elle ne risquait donc rien !

Elle vit Mac ressortir de la première chambre et attaquer la seconde. Elle-même n'avait pas encore bougé ! Elle se secoua mentalement et entra dans la première chambre de droite.

Elle frissonna. Qu'est-ce qu'il y faisait froid !  
Elle observa la chambre et se raidit toute ouïe : elle entendit des clapotis provenant de la salle de bain attenante.  
Elle s'y dirigea doucement et y entra brutalement, son arme pointée devant elle.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser cri : dans la baignoire pleine à ras bord, un corps flottait.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et le fixa : vue la pâleur de la peau, il devait être dans l'eau depuis longtemps déjà. Ce corps ne pouvait avoir hurlé précédemment !

Stella soupira et tourna le dos pour aller chercher Mac ;  
Un clapotis la fit virevolter brusquement. Elle observa longuement la baignoire, mal à l'aise. Rien ne bougeait. Son imagination lui jouait sûrement des tours !  
Elle s'activa vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir en vain : la poignée tournait dans le vide !

Elle frappa à la porte pour appeler Mac lorsque son oreille détecta d'autres bruits de clapotis.  
Elle se raidit et se rendit compte que l'air ambiant n'était plus frais mais glacé. Le souffle chaud sortant de ses lèvres se transformait immédiatement en buée.  
Un bruit de pas retentit : cela venait vers elle.

Elle se tourna lentement et fixa la salle de bain, prête à faire feu. Les battements de son cœur se répercutaient dans sa tête, l'angoisse l'étreignait de plus en plus….  
Ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa et elle sentit clairement sa raison disparaître.  
Non, ce n'était pas possible !  
Devant elle, tout droit sorti de la salle de bain, le cadavre de la noyée se dirigeait vers elle à pas lents.  
- N'avancez pas ou je tire !

La femme ne réagit pas et continua sa marche. Stella sentit ses jambes devenir cotonneuse, son cœur s'emballer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle éprouvait la peur, la vraie, celle qui vous ôte toute réflexion sensée.  
Le coup de feu partit et la balle traversa le corps pour aller se loger dans le mur.  
- Oh mon dieu…

Le corps s'approcha et une main se posa sur l'épaule de Stella qui se mit à hurler. Elle tourna avec frénésie la poignée de porte qui s'ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes.  
Elle s'enfuit dans le couloir et hurla de nouveau lorsque deux mains lui agrippèrent le bras.  
- Stella ! C'est moi, Mac !

Reconnaissant la voix de son ami, Stella noua ses mains autour de sa nuque et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.  
Mac posa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle tremblait de tout son être. Jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi !  
Il reprit d'une voix douce, la serrant davantage contre lui :  
- Stella, chut… Je suis là…. Vous ne risquez rien. J'ai entendu un coup de feu. Que s'est-il passé ?

Progressivement, les tremblements cessèrent et Stella se calma. Elle se détacha de Mac qui regretta instantanément la chaleur du corps féminin.  
Elle lui raconta d'une voix hachée ce qu'elle avait vu, sans oser le regarder, de peur qu'il ne la juge folle à lier.  
- On va y retourner tous les deux.

Aussitôt, la lueur de crainte se ralluma dans le regard émeraude et Mac lui tendit sa main.  
Elle la prit avec force et s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre : le calme y régnait.  
Stella chuchota derrière lui :  
- Dans…. dans la salle de bain.

Il s'y dirigea de suite, Stella sur ses talons.  
Rien. Il n'y avait rien.  
Pas de cadavre. Pas de noyée. Pas d'eau dans la baignoire. Rien.  
Mac tenta d'ouvrir le robinet mais aucune goutte n'en sortit.  
Il se tourna vers Stella et la fixa. Elle semblait complètement perdue :  
- Mac… je ne suis pas folle ! Je vous assure, j'ai vu….  
- Une femme au teint blanc avec de longs cheveux mouillés dans une chemise de nuit blanche ?

Stella leva des yeux stupéfaits :  
- Mais oui, comment le savez-vous ?

Mac se précipita sur le miroir derrière Stella et l'enleva du mur. Il l'observa avant de sonder le mur à plusieurs reprises.  
Puis il se retourna :  
- Je viens de la voir dans ce miroir.  
- Alors, vous me croyez ?

Stella souffla de soulagement. Aussitôt Mac fut à ses côtés :  
- Stella, jamais je ne mettrai votre parole en doute, même pour des cas les plus… improbables.  
- Merci Mac.

Leurs regards se croisèrent longuement puis Mac rompit le charme créé.  
Il lui reprit la main et l'emmena hors de la pièce.  
- Venez, retournons au salon. Vous êtes frigorifiée.

Elle se laissa mener, appréciant au fond d'elle, cette main masculine dans la sienne. Elle se surprit à désirer plus, bien plus…  
Elle secoua la tête et se morigéna toute seule : Mac était son ami, seulement son ami.  
Toute à ses pensées, elle ne le vit pas s'arrêter et lui rentra dedans.  
- Pardon Mac, je…  
- Stella ! Regardez !

Elle leva la tête et découvrit la salle à manger. Comme pour les autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée, elle avait repris vie.  
Mais ce qui la sidéra le plus, ce fut la table au centre de la pièce : elle était dressée pour deux.  
Un repas aux chandelles les attendait…

**  
****TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haunted House.******

**Chapitre 4.**

La table était dressée pour deux, un repas aux chandelles les attendait.  
Mac lâcha la main de Stella et entra dans la pièce.  
Il grommela :  
- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Il observa Stella s'approcher de la table et fixer les couverts. Elle tendit la main vers la cloche argentée et la souleva. Elle la reposa de suite en un cri de dégoût et s'éloigna.  
Ironique, elle dit à Mac :  
- Bon appétit Mac !

Curieux et interpellé par sa réaction, il refit ses derniers gestes et ne put retenir lui-même une réaction de dégoût : la plat servi grouillait d'asticots !  
Il reposa la cloche et tenta d'analyser la situation :  
- Stella, les fantômes n'existent pas. Il y a forcément une personne derrière tout ça qui nous manipule !  
- Mac….

La voix de Stella était de nouveau inquiète. Et il y avait de quoi !  
L'air avait brusquement chuté dans ses degrés et ses derniers mots étaient sortis sous forme de fumée.  
Il vit Stella revenir vers lui et s'installer à ses côtés, appréhendant la suite des événements.  
Il en fut flatté et posa son bras sur ses épaules, protecteur. Elle se colla à lui.

Il la sentit tressaillir lorsque l'obscurité les engloutit et il resserra sa prise avec son deuxième bras.  
Des chuchotements naviguaient autour d'eux, des frôlements le surprenaient…  
Ils restaient là, enlacés, n'osant fuir, n'osant même respirer.

Soudain la pièce s'éclaira de nouveau, d'une lumière bleutée, laissant transparaître de nombreuses silhouettes.  
Stella s'accrocha à Mac, enlaçant sa taille, se blottissant contre lui.  
Ils observaient tétanisés la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.  
Sur la table festoyait une vingtaine de convives, au teint aussi blafard les uns que les autres.  
Les serveurs, tout autour d'eux s'attelaient à répondre aux désirs de chacun. L'ambiance était à la fête.  
Aucun des personnages ne faisait attention au couple figé en bout de table.

Subitement l'obscurité revint, les enveloppant d'un silence angoissant. La chaleur revint elle aussi progressivement et la lumière se ralluma. Tout avait disparu. Même le dîner aux chandelles…

Les deux scientifiques prirent alors conscience de leur position : pas un seul centimètre d'air ne pouvait passer entre leurs deux corps collés.  
Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches.  
Stella se sentit rougir et recula malgré elle. Lorsque Mac la libéra de son étreinte, elle regretta de suite sa chaleur mais n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer.  
Elle entendit Mac râler et le vit s'élancer tout autour de la pièce.  
- Ce n'est pas possible ! tout cela n'est pas rationnel, il doit y avoir une explication scientifique !

Stella l'observa taper dans les murs, sonder le moindre recoin avec énergie.  
Il n'avait pas semblé perturbé par leur proximité. Etait-elle la seule à ressentir toute cette chaleur ?  
Il redevenait si froid, si distant à chaque fois….

Emplie d'amertume, elle prit une chaise, la recula et s'assit lourdement. Hors de question de l'aider !  
Boudeuse, elle se mit à tripoter les objets disposés autour d'elle.  
Elle voulut prendre un cadre mais il paraissait collé. Agacée, elle le tourna pour forcer quand un grincement sourd se fit entendre : dans la cheminée, le fond s'était ouvert.

Mac se tourna vers Stella ébahi :  
- Comment avez-vous fait ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans lui répondre, peu amène à lui expliquer l'objet de son courroux.  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'entrée. Elle prit la lampe torche de Mac et éclaira le trou béant.  
- On dirait un tunnel…  
- Allons-y !

Stella le regarda hésitante. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, était-ce bien raisonnable ?  
- J'ai pas envie.  
- Ok, je vais y aller seul.  
- NON !

Stella rougit de voir l'étonnement de Mac. Elle avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.  
Elle devait se reprendre ! Arrêter d'agir comme une gamine face au danger.  
Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Elle soupira et prononça d'une voix plus assurée :  
- Restons ensemble. Je viens avec vous.

Mac hocha doucement la tête et lui tendit la main. Aussitôt, elle lui donna la sienne. Il la regarda un instant et dit d'un ton mutin :  
- Je vais y prendre goût je crois….

Puis il s'engouffra dans le tunnel sans lui laisser l'opportunité de réagir.  
Elle le suivit le cœur battant et plein d'espoir….

Ils avançaient lentement, à demi courbés.  
Mac chuchota :  
- Avec un peu de chance, il va nous emmener jusque dehors.  
- Mac regardez à droite !

Il s'arrêta et vit le dos d'une cheminée, comme celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il essaya d'ouvrir l'habitacle. En vain.  
Ils continuèrent leurs progressions et arrivèrent face à une porte en bois.  
Mac tourna la poignée et ouvrit lentement. Il sortit son arme et la pointa devant lui.  
Il avait dû lâcher la main de sa coéquipière et il entendit clairement le déclic de son arme derrière lui.

Ils entrèrent lentement : la salle croulait sous les toiles d'araignée et la poussière.  
Une table avec un gros livre ouvert et une chaise occupaient le centre de la pièce.  
Tout autour, ils pouvaient déceler de multiples fioles posées sur des étagères brinquebalantes. La voie était sans issue.  
- Comment allons nous sortir d'ici ?  
- Retournons sur nos pas.

Mac prit le gros livre dans ses bras et sortit. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'ouverture de la cheminée. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, heureux de retrouver la lumière.  
Ce n'était pas la salle à manger mais une chambre…Une chambre très étrange car rouge… Toute rouge… des meubles au plafond, en passant par les murs…  
Stella chuchota :  
- C'est impossible, nous avons toujours marché à plat ! Comment sommes-nous arrivés au premier étage ?

Mac secoua la tête d'incompréhension. Rien n'était logique dans cette maison de toutes façons !  
Ils sortirent de la chambre et se retrouvèrent effectivement dans le couloir.  
- Retournons au salon et asseyons-nous pour discuter de tout cela.

Stella le suivit jusqu'à l'escalier. Ils avaient à peine posé le pied sur la seconde marche qu'un « clic » se fit entendre.  
Soudain l'escalier sous eux s'effaça, les entraînant tous deux dans une longue pente glissante.  
Ils arrivèrent rudement en bas, Mac à moitié allongé sur Stella, leurs jambes enchevêtrées…

**TBC..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haunted House.******

**Chapitre 5.**

Ils arrivèrent rudement en bas, Mac à moitié allongé sur Stella, leurs jambes enchevêtrées…  
Mac grommela en se redressant :  
- Toute cette histoire commence réellement à m'agacer…

Il s'interrompit brutalement, son regard se noyant dans deux émeraudes vertes de toute beauté.  
Stella ne bougeait pas, immobilisée sous le corps de Mac, son cœur battant à se rompre. Elle l'entendit d'abord râler puis croisa son regard.  
Elle se perdit dedans, osant à peine respirer, de peur de rompre ce moment.  
La tension était telle que Mac osa lever sa main pour aller caresser le visage de la magnifique scientifique. Il fixa ses lèvres, qui s'entrouvrirent, tel un appel au baiser.

Mac observa son doigt parcourir ces lèvres rosées qu'il avait tant envie d'embrasser…  
Mais le pouvait-il réellement ?  
N'allait-il pas mettre en péril leur si belle amitié ?

Il s'apprêtait à reculer lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Stella baiser son doigt. Incapable de regarder ailleurs, il fixa subjugué, ses lèvres se déplacer vers sa main.  
Avec un petit sourire, Stella revint planter son regard dans le sien. Mac crut y déceler un appel silencieux.  
Il ne pouvait plus résister. Cette femme, sous lui, était une véritable torture !

Il baissa lentement son visage vers le sien et effleura ses lèvres si douces. Il l'entendit soupirer de contentement et approfondit son baiser.  
Il sentit la main de Stella se poser sur sa nuque et lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.  
Il se laissa alors transporter par le plaisir. La jeune femme répondit à son empressement en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Sa langue rencontra celle de Mac et fit sa connaissance en un somptueux ballet.

Le baiser se prolongea encore et encore, aucun des deux ne voulant laisser l'autre. Les mains de Stella parcouraient le dos de Mac tandis que les siennes se perdaient dans les boucles brunes.  
Ils collèrent davantage leurs corps et Stella put sentir la virilité de Mac tout contre sa cuisse. Ce simple contact lui apporta une telle chaleur qu'elle gémit dans la bouche de Mac.

Elle tendit son cou maintenant en proie aux baisers de Mac. Elle frissonna. Bon sang qu'elle avait attendu ce moment !  
Elle entendit vaguement un bruit sourd se répéter.  
Malgré elle, et malgré le moment, elle affûta son ouïe : le bruit était régulier et se rapprochait comme des pas.

Elle repoussa légèrement son partenaire, soudain complètement paniquée.  
- Mac, quelqu'un marche vers nous !

Il écouta brièvement puis se releva brusquement.  
Stella fit de même et tous deux sortirent leurs armes. Les bruits de pas augmentèrent sur leur droite. Il se tournèrent près à tirer mais ne virent rien.  
Or, les pas se rapprochèrent. Ils étaient juste à côté d'eux.  
Les deux scientifiques suivirent le bruit jusque dans l'escalier, redevenu normal, puis les pas s'estompèrent sur le pallier.

Lentement, Mac laissa retomber son arme et se tourna vers Stella.  
Il lui dit d'une voix incertaine :  
- Nous venons de croiser l'homme invisible je crois….

Stella sourit, ramassa le gros livre et suivit Mac dans le salon, seule pièce qui leur semblait presque tranquille.  
Elle s'assit devant la cheminée, en tailleur, le livre sur ses genoux.  
- On dirait un énorme grimoire….

Mac s'assit à ses côtés, augmentant ainsi les battements de cœur de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda et fut comblée par la douceur du regard qu'il darda sur elle.  
Elle se cala contre lui et il posa un bras sur ses épaules.  
Ainsi unis, ils se penchèrent tous deux sur le livre que Stella ouvrit.

Chaque texte était écrit à la plume d'autrefois, les pages étaient jaunies et une odeur de renfermé leur parvenait.  
Le langage leur était inconnu : chaque texte avait un titre et une illustration.  
Stella frissonna en fixant l'une d'elle : une tête de Satan, dont les yeux jaunes maléfiques donnaient l'impression qu'il les observait.  
Mac accentua le pression de sa main sur l'épaule de Stella et la jeune femme s'empressa de tourner la page.

Sans en comprendre tout le contenu, ils arrivèrent à la fin du grimoire.  
Stella ferma le livre d'un claquement quand Mac se pencha davantage.  
- Attendez, j'ai cru voir un papier à la fin.

Stella rouvrit le livre et parcourut les dernières pages. Elle trouva le papier, blanc, moderne, totalement anachronique au reste du livre.  
Ils se penchèrent pour le lire, leurs têtes se frôlant au passage :  
- Oh mon dieu….

Le chuchotement horrifié de Stella brisa le silence.  
Secouant la tête, Mac relut une seconde fois le message :

_Chers invités,  
Vous êtes enfermés dans mon humble demeure et vous êtes mes prisonniers à jamais.  
Une seule façon pour vous d'en sortir, mais il n'y a de place que pour une seule personne.  
Alors, mes chers invités, qui décidez-vous de tuer pour vous en sortir ?  
Votre humble serviteur,  
Lord T. Hampshire._

Stella ferma le grimoire d'un coup sec puis se positionna face à Mac :  
Elle lui affirma d'un ton sûr :  
- Mac, il est hors de question que je vous tue !  
- Ouf ! Me voilà fort soulagé !

Elle fronça les sourcils et éleva la voix :  
- Eh ! Lieutenant Taylor ! Je parle sérieusement ! Je préfère encore rester avec vous dans cette maison, parce que.. je.. et…

Elle balbutia la fin de sa phrase, rougissante.  
Mac la délivra de l'embarras. Il caressa sa joue doucement et chuchota :  
- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire …  
- Tant mieux !

Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis Stella prit un air faussement boudeur :  
- Heu…. Là, normalement, je devrais entendre « je ne vous tuerai pas Stella »…

Mac ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder, fortement amusé.  
Elle s'emporta :  
- Mac ! Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! Pas vous ! Pas moi !

Là, il éclata franchement de rire et rempila de plus belle lorsqu'il vit son air courroucé.  
Il se mit sur ses deux genoux, une main sur le cœur et déclama de façon très théâtrale :  
- Stella Bonasera, moi, Mac Taylor, jure solennellement de ne point vous tuer.

Elle le fixa suspicieuse un instant puis se détendit et dit d'un ton nonchalant :  
- Très bien. Vous avez de la chance, j'étais prête à changer d'avis !

Son ton pince sans rire fit de nouveau s'esclaffer Mac qui, emporté par sa bonne humeur, laissa échapper, malgré lui, un « _Stella, je vous adore !_ »…

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haunted House******

**Chapitre 6.******

  
Son ton pince sans rire fit de nouveau s'esclaffer Mac qui, emporté par sa bonne humeur, laissa échapper, malgré lui, un « Stella, je vous adore ! »…

Mac cessa de rire brusquement, réalisant la portée de ses mots.  
Il sentit la chaleur se répandre sur ses joues et baissa la tête, incapable de regarder son amie.  
Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Qu'allait-elle penser de ses mots ?  
Qu'allait-elle penser de lui, de sa familiarité ?  
Avait-il tout gâché ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne la vit pas s'avancer vers lui. Il sentit juste sa main glacée se poser sur sa joue.  
Il leva enfin les yeux et osa la regarder enfin. Elle lui souriait.  
Un sourire magnifique, éclatant de bonheur.  
Mac y répondit timidement. Il entendit la jeune femme lui chuchoter un bref merci avant d'apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Un long baiser, rempli de promesses, les lia avec passion.

A bout de souffle, la jeune femme recula légèrement, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
Mac prit sa main et la porta à sa bouche pour la réchauffer.  
- Vous avez froid ?

Stella se contenta d'acquiescer sans mot dire... Elle s'apprêtait à se lover dans ses bras quand un nouveau cri déchirant les fit sursauter.  
Ils se relevèrent brusquement, aux aguets.  
Stella grommela :  
- ça recommence... Mac, il est hors de question que je retourne dans la chambre de la noyée !  
- On va faire toutes les chambres et ensemble cette fois-ci !

Elle puisa le courage nécessaire dans le regard de Mac puis le suivit, sa main posée dans le bas de son dos, agrippée à sa ceinture.  
Elle était tendue, fatiguée. Elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle, de se coucher....  
_Avec Mac..._  
Stella secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette petite voix. Elle lui cria de s'en aller.  
- Quoi ?

Mac l'observait étonné. Mince, elle avait parlé tout haut.  
Gênée, elle lui fit signe de continuer.  
Il la fixa un instant puis reprit sa marche.  
Il s'arrêta devant une première porte, sortit son arme et se tourna vers Stella :  
- Prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit.  
Ils visitèrent quatre chambres sans ressentir le moindre danger. Il n'en fut pas de même pour la cinquième !  
Dès leur entrée, une forte odeur de fer les assaillit, une odeur de sang que les deux scientifiques reconnurent immédiatement.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.

Jurant de nouveau, Mac se précipita vers la personne étendue au sol. Son cou saignait abondamment et Mac positionna aussitôt ses mains sur la plaie.  
Il dit à Stella qui s'accroupit à ses côtés :  
- La veine jugulaire a été sanctionnée ! Madame, madame ! Vous m'entendez ? Mac Taylor, NYPD. Qui êtes-vous ?

Un râle sortit de la bouche de la victime et Mac se pencha pour mieux entendre.  
- Fuyez, fuyez....ou vous mourez !

Un gargouillis suivit ces dernières paroles et malgré les encouragements de Mac, la victime s'éteignit sous leurs yeux.  
Mac ôta ses mains ensanglantées de la plaie et se retira dans la chambre. Abattu, il s'assit sur le lit, Stella à ses côtés.  
Elle tenta de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle put, en vain.  
Elle formula ses pensées à haute voix :  
- Mac, cela trois heures que nous sommes enfermés dans cette maison. On est allé dans toutes les pièces. Où était cette femme ?  
- Et où se cache son assassin surtout...

Le silence s'installa entre les deux policiers, conscients que la donne avait changé.  
Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans la maison désormais.  
Stella pressa la main sur l'épaule de Mac et lui dit à l'oreille :  
- Je vais voir si elle a des papiers d'identité sur elle.

Il acquiesça doucement et la regarda partir. Il se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il l'entendit hurler son prénom et en trois pas, parvint à ses côtés.  
Il se figea, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.  
Ce fut Stella qui le tira de l'irréalité, en prononçant d'une voix angoissée :  
- Mac....Où est passé le corps ?

Il haussa les épaules, complètement perdu. Seule une flaque de sang gisait à l'emplacement de la victime.  
Mac regarda ses mains rouges :  
- Heureusement qu'il reste le sang sinon, je me poserais des questions sur notre santé mentale !

Stella fixa ses mains et mue par une intuition subite, déclara :  
- Mac ! Qui nous dit que c'est du vrai sang ?

Mac reprit vie d'un seul coup et s'agita :  
- Stella, nos mallettes ! Elles sont restées en bas, on va pouvoir vérifier tout ça de suite !

Il partit au quart de tour, la laissant pantoise au milieu de la salle de bain.  
Elle sentit la crainte monter en elle crescendo.  
Il l'avait laissée seule dans une chambre.  
Elle tenta d'inspirer et d'expirer longuement pour juguler sa peur.  
Elle observa les murs, la baignoire, le miroir, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, s'attendant à une apparition fantasmagorique....  
- Mac, dépêche toi....

Son intuition lui disait de fuir mais son cerveau ne commandaient plus ses jambes, gelées par l'angoisse.  
Elle entendit les pas de Mac dans l'escalier et soulagée, se détendit...  
C'est alors que le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et elle tomba en un cri.  
La trappe se referma aussitôt.

Mac se précipita vers la chambre, galvanisé par l'idée de Stella.  
Enfin !  
Enfin des éléments scientifiques à analyser !  
Enfin il pouvait agir !

Il entra dans la chambre, posa la mallette sur le lit et en sortit un long coton tige avec une fiole de produit.  
Puis il alla retrouver Stella dans la salle de bain.

Vide !  
Après être resté un instant tétanisé par l'absence de son amie, il retourna vers la chambre en hurlant son prénom :  
- Stella ! Stella !

**  
****TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Un gros merci pour vos comm les filles ! C'est très encourageant et très motivant pour écrire la suite ! _**_**  
**_**_Bonne lecture ! _**

**Haunted House******

**Chapitre 7.**

Après être resté un instant tétanisé par l'absence de son amie, il retourna vers la chambre en hurlant son prénom :  
- Stella ! Stella !

Mac s'élança vers le couloir, ouvrit toutes les chambres une à une et les visitait en hurlant le prénom de sa collègue.  
Il revint dans la salle de bain et fou de rage donna un coup de poing dans le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux.  
Il ne ressentit pas la douleur tant le remord était grand.  
Il lui avait promis de ne pas la laisser seule.... il avait failli à sa promesse !  
Où était-elle ?  
Etait-elle apeurée, angoissée, en danger ?  
Mac se surprit à prier à haute voix qu'il ne lui arrive rien...

Puis il se secoua et entreprit de sonder la salle de bain.  
c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son poing saignait abondamment.

Stella hurlait, elle se sentait glisser, glisser comme sur un toboggan géant...  
La pénombre l'enveloppait et la terrifiait à la fois.  
Elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol, tout le poids de son corps sur son poignet droit qui se brisa en un craquement sinistre.

Elle hurla de douleur et prit son bras pour le coller contre elle. Les élancements de son poignet lui soulevèrent le cœur et elle fit de gros efforts sur elle-même pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle;  
Ses yeux s'habituant à la pénombre, elle distingua devant elle un petit couloir.

Elle avait glissé un bon moment. Elle devait se trouver au rez-de-chaussée, peut-être même au sous-sol....  
Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et de sa main valide, elle chercha son portable. Il était toujours hors zone mais pouvait très bien faire office d'éclairage !  
Elle le tint devant elle et s'avança lentement dans le couloir.

De suite, elle sentit que l'air ambiant se rafraîchissait ostensiblement.  
Elle se doutait de ce qui allait suivre mais continua bravement son avancée.  
Le cœur battant, elle tenta d'ignorer les nombreux chuchotements qui parsemèrent sa route.  
Elle tenta de ne pas crier lorsqu'on l'effleura.  
Elle tenta de ne pas lâcher face à ses deux jambes cotonneuses...  
Mais lorsqu'une main sortie de nulle part l'attrapa par l'épaule et qu'une voix ténébreuse lui souffla qu'elle allait mourir, elle courut droit devant, criant, perdant toute raison.

Progressivement, les souffles sur sa peau se tarirent, les chuchotements s'effacèrent.  
Stella entra dans une petite salle, creusée à même la roche.  
_On dirait une cave_, pensa-t-elle....

Une faible lueur se profilait dans le lointain, l'appelant inexorablement à la rejoindre.  
Elle fit quelques pas en avant lorsqu'une forme incongrue attira son attention.  
Elle dirigea son portable vers cette chose et son cœur se serra : un squelette recroquevillé.  
Elle s'approcha pour mieux l'observer : il était bien réel.  
Elle disposa son portable en mode photo et immortalisa le corps.

Puis elle reprit sa route.  
La pénombre, le fait d'errer entre deux murs, en un étroit couloir, lui apportaient un fort sentiment d'oppression.  
Elle eut l'impression que l'air se raréfia soudainement....  
La claustrophobie....  
Elle essaya de ne pas succomber à la panique, sa pire ennemie, et se concentra sur le halo de lumière vers lequel elle se dirigeait....

Mac était devenu fou ! Il tâtait et cognait tous les pans de murs avec acharnement, soulevant, tordant, déplaçant chaque objet qu'il pouvait trouver.  
Rien.  
Aucun passage secret ne se dévoilait.  
Pourtant, elle était bien passée quelque part !  
Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et se frotta les yeux.  
- Stella, mais où es-tu nom de Dieu !

Son injure raisonna dans la salle de bain en un morbide écho.  
Mac regarda la tâche de sang au sol. Son immense crainte était qu'elle soit entre les mains de l'assassin.  
La tâche de sang lui sembla étrange tout à coup....  
Mac l'observa plus attentivement et essaya de découvrir ce qui clochait.  
Enfin il trouva : la coulure de sang stoppait net d'une dalle à l'autre.  
Or, le sang aurait dû continuer sa coulée !

Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla. Il vit que les interstices de la dalle propre n'étaient pas cimentées comme pour les autres.  
Il partit chercher une barre de fer dans sa mallette puis entreprit de soulever la dalle.  
Après plusieurs minutes laborieuses, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y arriverait pas !

Il pensa à la cheminée du salon et fonça. Un tisonnier, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait !  
Il s'élança dans les escaliers et les dévala à une vitesse impressionnante !

La lumière se rapprochait enfin ! Stella ferma son portable et entra dans la pièce.  
Une pièce ronde, complètement vide.  
La lueur provenait d'une vitre sur sa gauche.  
Verrait-elle enfin le dehors ?  
Stella s'avança pleine d'espoir. Elle se positionna devant la vitre et observa.  
Ce n'était pas l'extérieur mais elle savait où elle se trouvait : dans le salon.

Soudain, elle vit Mac entrer en courant et se diriger vers elle. Elle posa sa main gauche à plat sur la vitre et cogna en hurlant son prénom.  
Il ne l'entendit pas, il ne la vit pas....  
Il se plia et remonta, tenant un tisonnier dans les mains.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle se tenait derrière le grand miroir posé au-dessus de la cheminée.  
Elle tapa plus fort en vain.  
Sa main ne suffisait pas.  
Elle prit son arme et tapa avec la crosse dans la vitre. Elle vit Mac se figer et tendre l'oreille tout en fixant le miroir.

Elle cogna alors plus fort, fermant les yeux pour éviter les fragments de métal et verre mêlés.  
En les rouvrant, elle vit, à son grand désarroi, Mac secouer la tête et sortir de la pièce en courant, le tisonnier à la main.

Stella se tourna sur elle-même et se laissa choir contre la vitre....  
Désappointée, elle laissa les larmes s'écouler silencieusement...

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haunted House******

**Chapitre 8.**

Stella se tourna sur elle-même et se laissa choir contre la vitre....  
Désappointée, elle laissa les larmes s'écouler silencieusement...  
Son poignet enflé et noir la faisait souffrir à un point tel qu'elle en ressentait les tiraillements jusque son épaule.  
_Mac...._  
Il ne l'avait pas vue, ni entendue...  
Son mince espoir s'était brisé en même temps que son cœur...

Elle était coincée. Cette pièce n'offrait aucune issue.  
Si elle retournait sur ses pas, elle retrouverait son lieu de chute. Sans aucune sortie décelée à l'aller.  
Coincée, elle était coincée...  
_Tu vas mourir...._  
La voix gutturale entendue lors de sa marche lui revint en mémoire. Elle pensa au squelette qui se trouvait dans la même position qu'elle avait actuellement.  
Avait-il recherché lui aussi une issue, en vain ?

Coincée... Elle se retrouvait coincée dans ce lieu austère et froid.  
Son poignée l'élançait tellement qu'elle en serrait les dents.  
_Tu vas mourir..._  
Stella ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par les ténèbres.  
_Au moins, si je meurs, Mac aura la vie sauve._  
Ce fut là, sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer.

Pendant ce temps, Au premier étage, Mac suait corps et âme pour soulever la dalle de la salle de bain.  
Insérant le tisonnier dans la fente, il essayait de faire levier.  
Mais la dalle refusait de bouger.

Il regarda sa montre : cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il s'escrimait à ouvrir cette foutue dalle.  
Il était persuadée que Stella était passée par là.  
_Stella..._  
Cela faisait une heure que son amie avait disparu. Une heure qu'il angoissait, à se demander sans cesse si elle était encore vivante ou pas.  
Il ne voulait pas la perdre... Pas encore une fois... Pas après Claire...  
Pas Stella....Il devait la retrouver !

Faisant fi de ses mains en sang, il reprit sa tâche ardue, tenant et forçant sur le tisonnier, sans se soucier des éclis de ferraille qui lui transperçaient la peau.  
Il essaya de faire passer la tige de fer plus loin sous la dalle puis tenta de la soulever. Un clac se fit entendre, suivi d'un énorme juron : le tisonnier avait cassé.

Fou de rage, Mac tapa du pied sur la dalle, tel un enfant capricieux piquant une grosse colère.  
La dalle s'ouvrit brusquement sous ses pieds et il bascula sur le long toboggan, empruntant le même chemin que Stella.  
Il tomba lourdement sur les fesses en arrivant et étouffa un cri.  
Aussitôt il se leva et alluma sa lampe.

Il découvrit un couloir devant lui, seul chemin existant, seule issue proposée.  
Stella était forcément allée dans ce couloir !  
Il emprunta cette route, se courbant pour éviter les aspérités du plafond, frissonnant sous l'air glacial...  
Des chuchotements, des murmures se firent entendre autour de lui et il sortit son arme.

Lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper son épaule, il se retourna et tira.  
La main disparut subitement, en même temps que les chuchotements. Il éclaira devant lui mais ne vit rien, excepté les murs de pierre.  
Son coup de feu raisonnait encore à son oreille, tel un lugubre écho.

Il reprit son avancée et arriva dans une salle ronde et nue.  
Il vit au loin une lumière qui l'attira inexorablement.  
Ses yeux se posèrent au passage sur un squelette posé contre le mur : assis, les genoux pliés contre le corps, ses bras l'entourant, figé dans le temps.

Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement lorsque l'image de Stella se substitua mentalement à celle du squelette.  
Il secoua la tête, s'efforçant de ne pas penser au pire et se dirigea vers la lumière.

Stella se réveilla en sursaut. Un coup de feu…  
Ce bruit apporta une telle résonance en ce lieu souterrain qu'elle en eut mal aux tympans.  
Le son la rendit comme sourde et fut remplacé par d'intenses bourdonnements.  
Régulant sa respiration, calmant ses battement de cœur effrénés, elle parvint à retrouver un semblant de sérénité en elle.  
Le silence était redevenu son pire ennemi, les bourdonnements ayant cessé.

Elle referma les yeux quand un bruit régulier la tint de nouveau en éveil.  
Mettant tous ses sens en alerte ; elle tenta de l'identifier.  
Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond quand elle le reconnut : des pas….  
Quelqu'un approchait…  
_Tu vas mourir…._

L'angoisse et la peur absorbèrent la moindre parcelle de son corps. Elle se leva en prenant appui sur sa main valide.  
Elle reprit son arme, qu'elle avait posée par terre à ses côtés.  
Elle se plaça face à la porte, l'arme pointée devant elle.

Elle était droitière mais devait tenir son arme de la main gauche. Moins à son aise, elle se concentra néanmoins et attendit le cœur battant…  
Les pas se rapprochaient doucement…  
_Tu vas mourir…_

Stella secoua la tête. Non, elle n'allait pas mourir. Elle voulait vivre et allait se défendre becs et ongles pour ça.  
Les pas s'arrêtèrent puis reprirent sur un rythme plus lent..

Quand une forme sombre se présenta à l'entrée, le cœur de Stella faillit s'arrêter de terreur…  
Elle cria et tira sur la silhouette.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haunted House******

**Chapitre 9**

Elle cria et tira sur la silhouette.  
La balle siffla à l'oreille de Mac et vint se loger dans le mur.  
Il recula brutalement pour se cacher dans l'obscurité. Il avait reconnu le cri avant le tir et prit sa voix la plus douce :  
- Stella, c'est moi, Mac….

Un silence suivit sa déclaration puis une petite voix chevrotante répéta :  
- Mac ?

Il avança dans la lumière et la vit debout devant lui, en larmes. Elle baissa la main qui tenait l'arme et il comprit pourquoi elle, si experte, avait raté son tir.  
Il visualisa son poignet droit volumineux et noir…  
Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, la prit dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas toucher, ni même de frôler son poignet.  
Elle s'effondra en pleurs et répéta abasourdie :  
- Je vous ai tiré dessus Mac ! je suis désolée, je croyais que…  
- Chut…

Il lui caressa longuement les cheveux, lui parlant doucement, apaisant sa terreur.  
La sentant plus calme, il recula un peu et lui montra son poignet :  
- Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ?  
- En tombant de la salle de bain, je l'ai entendu se briser sous mon poids.

La voix de la jeune femme était sereine mais Mac pouvait y capter toute la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir.  
- Il faut sortir d'ici. Vous devez aller à l'hôpital !

Il se tourna vers la vitre et la vit très abîmée. Il s'approcha et reconnut le salon.  
La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit : les bruits sourds…. C'était elle !  
Il appuya son front contre la vitre lorsqu'il comprit : elle avait attiré son attention, elle était si proche et lui… lui… l'avait encore laissée !

Il sentit une main sur son épaule puis une tête. Ses boucles retombèrent sur son cou, le chatouillant agréablement.  
Il profita un instant de ce rapprochement puis se tourna vers elle :  
- Il faut briser cette vitre et retourner dans le salon.  
- Je n'y suis pas arrivée Mac.  
- Mais maintenant, nous sommes deux.

Il caressa tendrement sa joue et elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, plongée dans son regard.  
Ils prirent tous deux leurs armes et avec la crosse, tapèrent avec force dans la vitre.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle vola en éclats.  
Il se tourna vers Stella, la prit par la taille et la souleva sur le rebord.  
Puis il se hissa à ses côtés en s'aidant de ses mains et sauta de l'autre côté.  
Stella passa ses jambes, prenant appui sur sa main alerte et se laissa glisser dans les bras de Mac qui l'attendait.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger, se fixant intensivement, leurs souffles se mêlant..  
Puis d'une voix rauque, Stella murmura :  
- Mac…Embrasse-moi…

Avec un sourire, Mac s'empressa de répondre aux attentes de son amie. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Il y déposa un tendre baiser puis se recula.  
- J'ai eu si peur quand tu as disparu.. je ne veux pas te perdre Stella…

Ce fut au tour de Stella de réagir, le cœur battant de plaisir. Elle reprit sa bouche avec passion. Elle non plus ne voulait pas le perdre….

Mac reposa Stella à terre et ils se détachèrent conscients que l'histoire avait changé pour eux.  
Il prit tous les coussins et les installa par terre, devant le feu. Il s'assit et tendit ses bras à Stella qui vint se lover contre lui. Tous deux s'allongèrent et s'endormirent épuisés.

La respiration profonde et altérée de Stella réveilla Mac qui mit un temps à réaliser où il se trouvait et avec qui.  
Il regarda son portable : 5 heures.  
Ils avaient réussi à dormir un peu. Il enfouit son nez dans les boucles de Stella, heureux malgré lui de la situation.

Un râle étouffé attira son attention. Il se redressa sur un coude pour observer la femme dans ses bras : les yeux clos, elle respirait avec difficulté.  
Mac posa une main sur son front en sueur et la retira aussitôt en jurant : il était brûlant.  
Il comprit pourquoi en voyant son poignet, tout boursouflé et très noir.  
_Bon dieu, elle est en train de faire une infection !_

Il la posa doucement sur les coussins et se leva.  
_Je dois la sortir d'ici et l'emmener aux urgences !_  
Il regarda tout autour de lui paniqué.  
Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, il s'exhorta au calme pour mieux réfléchir.

Il visualisa la fenêtre.  
Il fonça et l'ouvrit. Il observa le mur de briques et les effleura de la main.  
Puis il retourna dans le salon. Il prit tous les ustensiles de fer et retrouva sa place devant le mur.  
Il réfléchit. La brique était un matériau assez friable. Il n'existait pas d'autres solutions de toutes façons…  
Il repéra le ciment et cogna.

Ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Une massue aurait été plus utile !  
Il entendit gémir Stella et se précipita à ses côtés : elle délirait.  
- Mac…J'ai mal..

Ces quelques mots perdus parmi d'autres incompréhensibles galvanisèrent Mac. Il prit une lourde chaise dans ses mains et cogna dans le mur de briques avec.  
Au bout d'un temps incroyablement long, les briques commencèrent à se dessouder les unes aux autres.  
Puis l'air passa…  
Redoublant d'ardeur, Mac continua la démolition du mur, oubliant la fatigue et la douleur musculaire.  
Enfin, il put voir l'extérieur…  
Enfin, ils pouvaient sortir !

Il se rua vers Stella et passa un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il la souleva et la cala contre lui. Il devait faire vite : elle était inconsciente !

Il enjamba la fenêtre et se laissa glisser dans le jardin. Resserrant ses bras sur la jeune femme, il marcha rapidement vers le devant de la maison pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Il fut alors assailli par une multitude de flash qui crépitèrent de toutes parts….

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Et voilà la chute !_**_****_

**_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues....Bonne lecture !_**

**  
****Haunted House******

**Chapitre 10**.

Il fut alors assailli par une multitude de flash qui crépitèrent de toutes parts….  
Mac s'arrêta devant la foule, abasourdi.  
_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce cirque encore ?_ Pensa-t-il en maugréant.

Il vit un homme en costume se diriger vers lui, un micro à la main, suivi d'un caméraman.  
L'homme s'écria d'un ton enjoué et surfait :  
- Lieutenant Taylor ! Je suis Josh Derby, le producteur de « Haunted House ». Mac, je peux vous appeler Mac ? Vous avez été formidable !  
- Haunted House ?  
- Oui ! Oh quand votre ami vous a inscrits à l'émission, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion ! Rendez-vous compte ! Deux policiers ! C'est inédit ! Et votre histoire d'amour en plus ! Fabuleux ! Un véritable record d'audience ! On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux !

Mac n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Seul le fait de porter Stella l'empêcha de frapper le producteur en pleine figure.  
Il répondit d'une voix glaciale :  
- Donc, mon amie a souffert le martyr pour une émission de télévision ?

Le ton était si menaçant et le regard de Mac si violent de fureur contenue que le producteur n'osa répondre. Il fit signe au caméraman de couper.  
Mac continua sur sa lancée :  
- Nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux. Et croyez-moi, vous allez regretter de nous avoir pris comme cobayes !

Sur ces mots, Mac se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture, faisant fi des questions diverses qui fusaient.  
Il déposa doucement Stella et prit le volant.  
Il démarra, recula et le vit : il riait au milieu de tous ces gens.  
Fou de rage, Mac élança sa voiture dans un crissement de pneus et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.  
Il baissa sa vitre et hurla :  
- MESSER ! Dans mon bureau demain à huit heures !

Il repartit sur les chapeaux de roue en direction des urgences.  
Devant la porte, il sauta de sa voiture, reprit Stella dans ses bras et hurla à l'accueil.  
- J'ai besoin d'aide ! Vite !

Deux infirmières vinrent en courant avec un brancard tandis qu'un urgentiste questionnait Mac. Il tenta d'être le plus précis possible  
- Elle s'est cassée le poignet il y a une vingtaine d'heures. Elle s'est réveillée ce matin en sueur et brûlante.  
- Il est 10 heures. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas amenée plus tôt ?  
- Parce que je ne pouvais pas !

La voix de Mac se brisa, il fut incapable de continuer tant la rage l'étouffait.  
L'urgentiste pressa une main sur son épaule et dit d'un ton encourageant :  
- Nous allons faire notre possible.

Il partit vers les portes battantes qui, en se refermant, affichaient un sens interdit.  
Mac s'assit sur une des chaises et attendit. Il se mit à prier.  
Prier pour que Stella s'en sorte….  
Prier pour leur futur…  
Et prier pour que ces fumiers de la télévision soient emprisonnés à vie !

Tout cela n'était qu'une télé-réalité ! Une farce, orchestrée de A à Z par Danny .  
Une intense déception l'envahit à la pensée du jeune homme.  
Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?  
Lui, qu'il considérait comme un fils, comment avait-il pu laisser souffrir Stella ?  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis un arrêt au jeu ?  
Pourquoi personne n'avait arrêté cette comédie lorsque Stella s'était cassée le poignet ?  
Quel genre d'individu pouvait laisser souffrir autant une personne ?  
Et Danny faisait partie de ces individus-là…

Mac prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait du mal à respirer, une boule lui obstruait la gorge.  
Il eut envie de crier….  
Crier après Danny et lui faire mal comme il avait fait mal à Stella.  
Crier après Stella pour lui dire de lutter pour lui.. pour eux…

Il regarda d'un œil morne l'effervescence du hall.  
Son regard s'arrêta sur l'horloge : une heure.  
Une heure qu'il attendait….  
Une heure et toujours pas de nouvelles de Stella…

Il se mit à faire les cent pas, incapable de rester plus longtemps assis, à ne rien faire.  
Enfin la porte à double battants s'ouvrit et l'urgentiste en sortit.  
Mac repéra de suite son air sombre et grave et son cœur rata un battement.  
Il se mit à prier, à espérer de tout son être.

Tendu à l'extrême, il écouta le médecin :  
- Lieutenant Taylor, votre collègue a une double fracture du poignet. Un de ses os a pénétré dans le muscle du bras, ce qui a provoqué une infection. Celle-ci s'est propagée, par le sang, à l'ensemble du corps. Monsieur Taylor, Vous savez que la septicémie est grave pour l'organisme et souvent mortelle.  
- Oh mon dieu, elle est….  
- Non, mais nous réservons notre pronostic. Nous lui avons injecté de fortes doses d'antibiotiques. Son organisme est sain, c'est une sportive, ce qui joue en sa faveur. Nous espérons qu'elle passera la nuit.  
- Et si elle passe la nuit ?  
- Elle sera hors de danger.  
- Où est-elle ?  
- En soins intensifs. Nous l'avons plongée dans un coma artificiel pour qu'elle ne ressente pas la douleur.  
- Je peux la voir ?  
- Oui, mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure.

Mac suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre. Il enfila la tenue de protection ainsi qu'un masque et entra dans la pièce.  
Il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour l'observer : elle était pâle, reliée à de nombreuses machines.  
Son bras était plâtré du coude à la main.  
Mac soupira et avança lentement. Il prit une chaise et la posa à ses côtés.  
Une fois installé, il tendit la main et caressa son visage si doux.  
Les paroles de l'urgentiste raisonnèrent en lui :  
_Vous l'avez amenée à temps. Une heure de plus et il était trop tard…_

Les larmes envahirent ses yeux et Mac cligna pour les laisser s'écouler.  
Comment ces personnes avaient-elles pu l'abandonner comme ça ?  
Comment leur pardonner après ?

Il laissa les sanglots sortir, se sentant incapable dans l'immédiat de comprendre la nature humaine…

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Suite un peu plus courte que d'habitude mais je ne pouvais aller plus loin... Je ne pouvais couper "après"..._**_**  
**_**_vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin du chapitre !_**_****_

**_bonne lecture ! Et un gros merci pour votre soutien ! _**

**Haunted House******

**Chapitre 11.**

Il laissa les sanglots sortir, se sentant incapable dans l'immédiat de comprendre la nature humaine…

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit et le médecin urgentiste entra. Il s'approcha de Mac et posa sa main sur son épaule :  
- Il faut la laisser maintenant.

Mac secoua la tête, ne pouvant s'y résoudre. Il tenait la main de Stella et n'arrivait pas à la lâcher.  
Il murmura faiblement :  
- Non…. Je ne peux pas… Je veux être là si…s'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Sa voix se brisa à la seule idée que Stella pouvait le quitter.  
L'urgentiste hocha la tête et répondit gentiment :  
- Veuillez m'excuser lieutenant. Je pensais qu'elle n'était qu'une simple collègue pour vous. Vous pouvez rester avec elle autant que vous le souhaitez.

Il s'éloigna silencieusement, par respect pour cet homme brisé.  
Mac resta de longues minutes à observer son amie. Elle semblait si paisible…  
Puis il se leva, alla se chercher un café dans le couloir et téléphona à Flack.  
- Don, c'est Mac.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut attendre. Don, rendez-moi un service. Je veux le producteur et ses associés demain en salle d'interrogatoire à la première heure.

- Mise en garde à vue pour non assistance à personne en danger.

Mac salua Don et raccrocha. Il sentit de nouveau la colère l'envahir, le consumer littéralement.  
Ces enfoirés allaient payer, il s'en chargerait personnellement !  
L'image de Danny s'imposa à lui mais Mac refusait d'y penser…  
Il retourna auprès de Stella.

Les premières heures étaient cruciales et il voulait être à ses côtés.  
15 heures….  
Le temps semblait figé, bloqué.  
Immobile dans la chambre, Mac savait qu'il perdait du temps pour juger les producteurs. Ils devaient déjà être en train d'engager une ribambelle d'avocats.  
Mais il s'en moquait. Même si le temps s'écoulait au goutte à goutte, il voulait être là, la veiller….

Plongé dans un profond sommeil, Mac fut soudainement réveillé par une stridente sonnerie.  
Hagard, il se rendit compte que l'électrocardiogramme s'emballait.  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur les médecins. Ils poussèrent Mac et entourèrent Stella.

Mac s'était figé : il fixait avec désespoir la ligne blanche qui s'affichait sur la machine. Il ne supportait plus le son strident, perçant, aigu à l'extrême.  
Il vit le corps de Stella rebondir à plusieurs reprises…  
Et toujours cette ligne blanche….  
Mac se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, la tête dans ses mains…  
_Elle s'en allait….  
Elle le laissait…_

Des sons soudainement réguliers retentirent. Mac releva brusquement la tête.  
Son cœur faillit exploser de joie lorsqu'il vit les ondulations.  
_Mon dieu…Elle est en vie… Son cœur repart… Elle se bat pour vivre…_

Les médecins repartirent, le laissant seul avec elle.  
Aussitôt il se précipita à son chevet et plongea son nez dans ses boucles.  
Il lui murmura la voix pleine de sanglots :  
- Merci

Il ne put se rendormir, tressaillant au moindre son suspect, ne pouvant la laisser quelques minutes, même le temps d'aller chercher un café.  
L'urgentiste entra dans la chambre et vérifia ses constantes.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Mac :  
- Monsieur Taylor, rentrez chez vous. Il est sept heures, vous n'avez pas dormi.  
- Et si…  
- Elle a passé la nuit. Sa fièvre a disparu, ses constantes sont stables. Je pense que nous la sortirons du coma ce soir. Rentrez chez vous.

Mac hocha doucement la tête et se leva.  
Il se pencha vers Stella pour l'embrasser délicatement et sortit.  
Mais il ne rentra pas chez lui. Il prit la direction de son bureau.  
Il ne sentait pas la fatigue… et pour cause ! La haine avait de nouveau envahi son corps. Il était prêt à se battre pour elle.

Il prit une douche et se changea en arrivant.  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers la machine à café. Il avait besoin de carburant, d'essence énergisante.  
La tasse à la main, il prit place derrière son bureau.

7h50.  
La tension était douloureuse, nouant tous ses muscles, augmentant ses pulsations.

7h55.  
Il laissa son café refroidir. Il n'en ressentait plus le besoin.  
La colère lui apportait l'adrénaline, le tonus pour avancer.

8h00.  
Il leva les yeux. Il était là.  
Pile à l'heure.  
Les lèvres pincées, Mac lui fit signe d'entrer.

Comme il restait debout, mal à l'aise, se dandinant, Mac lui dit d'un ton froid :  
- Assieds-toi Danny.

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**_encore un gros gros gros merci pour vos comm ! _**

  
**Haunted House******

**Chapitre 12.**

Comme il restait debout, mal à l'aise, se dandinant, Mac lui dit d'un ton froid :  
- Assieds-toi Danny.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants sans mot dire. Mac ne savait par quoi commencer.. Il observait Danny mal à l'aise mais il n'éprouvait aucune pitié.  
Il ne pouvait pas. La rancœur était trop présente.

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il l'entendit parler le premier :  
- Mac, pourquoi je suis ici ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi Danny ?  
- Oui Mac…. Ok, je n'aurais jamais dû vous inscrire à cette télé-réalité. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait ! Je suis navré Mac.

Mac se leva d'un coup, totalement hors de lui ! Il ne comprenait plus son employé, son ami !  
Comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi ?  
Comment pouvait-il être aussi serein ?  
Mac fit le tour de son bureau et se plaça devant Danny. Son visage était si fermé, ses yeux lançaient de tels éclairs de fureur qu'une lueur de crainte passa dans les yeux du jeune scientifique.  
Il bégaya presque apeuré :  
- Mac… Je…Vous ne trouvez pas que votre réaction est un peu exagérée ?

Mac se figea quelques secondes, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles ! Il se pencha vers Danny et hurla !  
- Exagéré ? Stella a failli mourir cette nuit et tu trouves que j'ai un peu exagéré ma réaction ?  
- Mourir ?  
- Oui mourir ! Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre ! Tu appelles ça comment toi ?

Mac hurlait tellement que des scientifiques commençaient à s'amasser, curieux, devant la porte. Il alla la claquer et fermer les stores non sans leur ordonner avant de retourner à leur travail !  
Il se remit face à Danny qui semblait effondré.

Mac continua sa diatribe :  
- A quoi pensais-tu Danny ? Comment as-tu pu la laisser souffrir plus de vingt heures ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas stoppé l'émission pour l'aider ?  
- Mais… Mac…Je ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi arrêter l'émission, je ne l'ai pas vue en danger !  
- En glissant de la salle de bain, elle s'est fracturé le poignet. Elle a souffert le martyr jusqu'à tomber inconsciente. Elle a fait une septicémie et son cœur s'est arrêté cette nuit. J'ai failli perdre la femme que j'aime à cause de tes bêtises Danny ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

Il le fixa : il était effondré, des larmes perlaient. Mac comprit qu'il était bouleversé.  
Il contourna le bureau pour se rasseoir sur son fauteuil.  
Il poursuivit d'une voix lasse :  
- Danny, pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ? Cela ne te ressemble pas..  
- Je ne savais pas Mac ! Croyez-moi ! Je le jure sur la tête de Lucy ! Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Stella !

Voyant que Mac ne répondait pas, il continua son explication :  
- Mac… J'ai suivi l'émission comme un téléspectateur lambda. Ils n'ont pas montré que Stella s'était fait mal. Ils ont coupé la scène ! Après la salle de bain, on ne voyait plus que son buste à l'écran ! Mac croyez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je ne savais pas… sinon j'aurai tout arrêté ! Croyez-moi Mac !

Il laissa libre court à ses larmes, balbutiant d'une voix saccadée :  
- Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal..

Mac laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier et ferma les yeux. Il resta ainsi un long moment à réfléchir. Quand il les rouvrit, il fixa Danny durement :  
- Tu n'aurais jamais dû nous inscrire à ce jeu sans notre consentement. Notre intimité, nos sentiments naissants ont été dévoilés à tous. Je ne peux te pardonner… Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en toi… Tu ne peux donc plus travailler pour moi… Tu es renvoyé Danny.

Danny regarda Mac, complètement anéanti.  
Sans mot dire, il se leva lentement et remit son arme et son insigne à Mac. Il sortit ensuite du bureau accablé, le dos voûté par le remord.

Mac resta quelques instants dans son bureau puis se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire.  
Il sentit les regards se poser sur lui mais il n'en avait cure : son combat n'était pas terminé. Il devait rester concentré.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il vit que l'interrogatoire avait déjà commencé. Furieux, il fixa Sinclair qui regardait la scène à travers la glace sans tain.  
- Taylor ?  
- Chef, je veux mener l'enquête, je veux les interroger.  
- Vous ne pouvez lieutenant, vous êtes trop impliqué dans cette affaire. J'ai moi-même ordonné à l'agent Flack de commencer.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas m'écarter Chef !  
- Il le faut. Vous êtes un témoin capital. Vous serez amené à témoigner lors du procès. Vous devez rester à l'écart !  
- Ils ne doivent pas s'en tirer Chef !  
- Ils ne s'en sortiront pas, je vous l'assure ! Ils payeront pour ce qu'ils ont fait au lieutenant Bonasera. J'y veillerai personnellement !

Les deux hommes observèrent quelques instants le débat en silence. Sentant la colère envahir Mac, Sinclair se tourna vers lui :  
- Rentrez chez vous Taylor. Je ne veux pas vous revoir avant demain.

Sentant l'hésitation du scientifique, Sinclair rajouta d'un ton ferme !  
- Ils ne s'en sortiront pas, je vous l'assure !

Mac hocha la tête doucement et sortit de la salle. Il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur quand Lindsay le retint par le bras :  
- Mac, je veux vous parler.  
- Pas le temps.

Le ton était si brusque que Lindsay le lâcha et n'insista pas.  
Il prit sa voiture et fonça à l'hôpital.  
S'il ne pouvait travailler, autant rester aux côtés de Stella.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, enfila la tenue stérile et entra.  
Il se figea et son cœur se serra si fort qu'il faillit étouffer.  
Le lit était vide, les draps étaient changés et repliés….

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Haunted House**

**Chapitre 13**.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, enfila la tenue stérile et entra.  
Il se figea et son cœur se serra si fort qu'il faillit étouffer.  
Le lit était vide, les draps étaient changés et repliés….

Après être resté sans bouger de longues minutes, Mac se précipita vers l'accueil.  
Ne se souciant aucunement de la file d'attente, il posa ses mains sur le comptoir et se pencha vers l'infirmière :  
- Où est Stella Bonasera ?  
- Faites la queue et attendez votre tour comme tout le monde !

Mac sortit alors son insigne et lui colla sous le nez, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa rage et de ne pas étrangler immédiatement cette mégère…  
- Je vous somme de me dire où elle est ! Et vite !

Nullement impressionnée par l'ordre et la fonction de son interlocuteur, l'infirmière se leva et prit un classeur derrière elle. Elle revint s'asseoir et se mit à le feuilleter lentement.  
Mac bouillait…  
Il s'imaginait aisément passer derrière le bureau, lui prendre le classeur des mains, la bousculant au passage…Oui la bousculant avec plaisir….  
Enfin elle reprit la parole, coupant court à l'imagination malsaine de Mac :  
- Elle a été transférée. Vous la trouverez chambre 333. Troisième étage.

Sans prendre la peine de la remercier, Mac fonça vers l'ascenseur.  
Troisième étage…  
Elle n'était plus en soins intensifs…Le médecin devait l'avoir sortie de son coma.  
Le cœur de Mac se gonfla de bonheur !  
Il frappa à la porte et son « _entrez_ » lui fit un bien fou ! Entendre de nouveau sa voix était un vrai régal pour ses oreilles…

Il entra dans la pièce et il la vit : à demi-assise, un plateau-repas presque intact sur les genoux.  
Lorsqu'elle reconnut son visiteur, son visage s'éclaira et elle sourit :  
- Mac…

Il se précipita à son chevet et s'assit à ses côtés.  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Très fatiguée… Tu m'enlèves ce plateau ?

Mac se leva, la débarrassa et emmena le plateau sur la table.  
Stella l'observait…  
Leur tutoiement était revenu d'instinct. Elle en était rassurée.  
Ce qui s'était passé dans la maison entre eux deux, n'était donc pas une illusion…

Mac revint s'asseoir et prit sa main dans la sienne.  
Aussitôt, leurs doigts se croisèrent et Mac caressa le dos de la main féminine avec son pouce.  
Tous deux regardaient, comme subjugués, leurs mains enlacées…  
Puis Stella rompit le silence :  
- Mac, comment sommes-nous sortis de la maison ?

Mac porta la main de Stella à ses lèvres et y déposa un tendre baiser avant de lui répondre.  
- Tu étais inconsciente. J'ai cassé le mur de briques de la fenêtre du salon et une fois sortis de là, je t'ai emmenée à l'hôpital. Tu as eu une septicémie… Tu risques de te sentir fatiguée un long moment…

Stella hocha doucement la tête et l'observa.  
Elle sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Elle le connaissait si bien !  
Il évitait de croiser son regard et caressait machinalement sa paume, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Elle retira sa main et la posa sur la joue de Mac.  
Leurs yeux se fixèrent l'un dans l'autre et Stella murmura :  
- Mac, explique-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Elle vit son visage se transformer, se durcir…  
Il parla d'une voix sèche et rapide :  
- Ce n'était qu'un leurre Stella ! Une émission de télé-réalité ! On nous a enfermés dans une maison faussement hantée et à nous d'en sortir, par nos propres moyens ! Nous étions filmés jour et nuit, comme deux bêtes curieuses…. La population nous observait à travers leur télévision !

Mac s'était maintenant levé et marchait dans la chambre d'un pas actif.  
- Mac….  
- Ils nous ont vus nous embrasser ! Ils nous ont vus nous rapprocher ! Ils t'ont laissée souffrir tant d'heures et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour faire de l'audimat ! Et tu as failli mourir cette nuit à cause de l…, à cause d'eux !

Il s'arrêta de marcher et posa une main sur sa tête.  
Stella fronça les sourcils, elle avait senti son hésitation.  
Il allait dire « à cause de lui » mais s'était repris de suite…  
Pourquoi ? Qui était ce lui ?

Elle tapota son lit et lui dit d'une voix lasse :  
- Mac, reviens t'asseoir… Tu… tu me donnes le tournis à faire les cent pas comme ça !

Mac se tourna vers son amie et remarqua aussitôt sa pâleur et ses traits tirés.  
Emplint de culpabilité, il revint vers elle.  
S'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit, il se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, lui murmurant des excuses.  
Elle lui sourit.  
Elle sentit soudain la torpeur l'envahir mais elle la refusa, voulant apprendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

Elle lutta contre le sommeil et se concentra sur Mac.  
- Mac, comment sais-tu tout cela ?  
- Quand nous sommes sortis de la maison, une kyrielle de caméras nous filmait, des producteurs aux dents longues nous attendaient, micros tendus devant eux…  
- Oh...

Stella laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux un instant, triant toutes les informations que Mac venait de lui donner.  
Elle était si calme et si sereine que Mac crut qu'elle s'était endormie.  
Il l'observa encore quelques instants puis se leva lentement.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis se retourna.  
Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper la sienne :  
- Mac, attends…

Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle, caressa son doux visage, sans lâcher les deux prunelles émeraudes qui le fixaient.  
- Tu dois te reposer Stella…

Elle nia silencieusement avant de murmurer :  
- Non, je veux savoir.  
- Tu veux savoir quoi ?  
- Je veux savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi nous avons été enfermés dans cette maison ? A cause de qui ?

Elle sentit Mac se raidir et vit de la colère traverser son regard.  
Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra pour l'encourager à avouer ce qu'il savait.  
- Mac, dis moi.  
- C'est…. c'est Danny. Et je l'ai renvoyé ce matin.

**TBC….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Haunted House**

**Chapitre 14.**

Elle sentit Mac se raidir et vit de la colère traverser son regard.  
Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra pour l'encourager à avouer ce qu'il savait.  
- Mac, dis moi.  
- C'est…. c'est Danny. Et je l'ai renvoyé ce matin.

******************** Une semaine plus tard ********************

Stella s'assit dans son fauteuil en soupirant : elle était rentrée la veille de l'hôpital et elle s'ennuyait déjà !  
Un éclair de lucidité la traversa soudain : elle s'ennuyait de Mac plutôt.  
Il était venu la voir tous les jours, restant de longues heures à ses côtés, lui caressant la main, discutant de tout, de rien…

Un seul sujet tabou entre eux : Danny.  
Elle avait tenté à maintes reprises de plaider sa cause, n'arrivant pas à en vouloir à son ami. Elle était persuadée qu'il aurait remué ciel et terre s'il avait connu son véritable état de santé.  
Mais Mac ne voulait pas en découdre et pour éviter toute dispute houleuse, Stella abandonnait avant que l'atmosphère ne s'envenime entre eux, se contentant d'y revenir de temps en temps.

Oui Mac lui manquait.  
Sa présence lui manquait.  
Elle soupira et repensa à ces derniers jours passés avec lui.  
Elle se laissa entraîner par ses doux souvenirs et une agréable torpeur l'envahit progressivement, l'amenant aux confins du pays des rêves.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la réveilla brutalement. Elle se dirigea vers son visiteur en maugréant.  
Mais en ouvrant la porte, sa mauvaise humeur laissa vite place au bonheur.  
Elle s'écria d'un ton enjoué :  
- Mac ! Tu n'es pas au travail ?

Il haussa les épaules et la regarda soudain empli de timidité.  
Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.  
Il avança lentement, en observant les lieux puis lui déclara d'un ton ennuyé :  
- Stella, je ne veux pas te déranger… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que les hommes viennent chez toi.

Il rougit embarrassé et se tut.  
Elle se dirigea alors vers lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue.  
Elle murmura avant de l'embrasser :  
- Toi, c'est différent.

Mac l'enlaça dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas trop serrer son plâtre et répondit chaleureusement à son baiser.  
Il n'avait pas goûté ses lèvres depuis leur enfermement dans la maison et il dut s'avouer que ce geste lui avait manqué.  
Elle lui manquait.  
Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, elle hantait son esprit chaque minute de la journée et de la nuit.  
En début d'après-midi, il en avait soudain eu assez et avait trouvé le premier prétexte pour aller la voir.

Il se détacha d'elle tout en la fixant et lui tendit une cassette vidéo.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- La copie de l'émission. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait la visionner ensemble et…  
- Et ?  
- Et se mettre à la place de Danny…

Le sourire éclatant que lui donna Stella lui réchauffa le cœur. Il en voulait toujours autant au jeune scientifique mais les tentatives de pardon de la jeune femme l'avaient fait fléchir. Il avait décidé de la suivre et de laisser une chance, une dernière chance au CSI.  
Stella prit la cassette et, le tenant par la main, l'emmena au salon.

Elle mit la cassette dans le lecteur et vint se blottir dans les bras de Mac qui la serra contre lui. Enfin ils se retrouvaient !  
Il huma l'odeur délicieusement fruitée de ses cheveux puis se concentra sur l'émission.

Se revoir coincé dans cette maison, lui parut, avec le recul, encore plus irréel.  
Il sentit Stella se raidir à la vision très effrayante de la noyée.  
Il la serra davantage et caressa le bas de son dos en signe de réconfort.  
Enfin, il vit la scène de la salle de bain : celle où elle disparaît par la trappe.

Il serra les dents. Danny n'avait pas menti.  
Les producteurs avaient tout fait pour cacher le mal de Stella. On ne la voyait pratiquement plus à l'écran et les seules fois où elle apparaissait, on ne montrait que son buste.  
Son visage était très pâle, mais le téléspectateur pouvait croire que c'était dû à la peur.  
Il n'avait pas menti.  
Danny n'avait pas laissé Stella souffrir…

Il sentit soudain son amie sursauter et crier : elle venait de s'apercevoir en train de tirer sur lui.  
Presque aussitôt, il l'entendit renifler.  
Il éteignit le téléviseur et tenta de l'apaiser :  
- Stella je suis là…  
- J'aurais pu te tuer !  
- Oui mais dieu merci, tu es nulle de la main gauche !  
- Mac, ce n'est pas drôle !

Elle se releva et l'observa de ses yeux humides :  
- Je t'aurais suivi, tu sais…  
- Quoi ?  
- Je t'aurais rejoint immédiatement, je…

Mac frissonna et posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise. Il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire : la seconde balle aurait été pour elle si la première l'avait tué.  
Il essaya de ne pas laisser filtrer son angoisse dans sa voix et répondit calmement :  
- Nous sommes là tous les deux maintenant, oublions le passé.

Elle se redressa l'œil plus vif :  
- On oublie aussi la bêtise de Danny ?

Mac soupira et leva les yeux au ciel : elle ne perdait pas le nord !  
Il la regarda amusé et acquiesça doucement.  
Aussitôt, elle sauta sur ses pieds en criant de joie :  
- Oh laisse-moi lui annoncer !  
- Non. Je veux lui refaire une petite leçon de morale en même temps.  
- Pff... rabat-joie !

Elle se rassit à ses côtés, l'air faussement boudeur. Mac essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :  
- Tu veux voir comment je t'ai sauvé la vie au péril de mes belles mains de musicien ?

Elle rit et opina de la tête. Il remit le lecteur en marche et elle put observer ce qu'elle avait loupé lors de son inconscience.  
Elle comprit alors pourquoi Mac était aussi furieux.  
Elle réalisa alors que la mort lui avait été proche, très proche…

Elle reprit la télécommande et éteignit l'enregistrement.  
Elle se tourna vers Mac et lui murmura un merci, le regard embué.  
Elle prit ensuite ses mains et fixa ses paumes très attentivement : elle pouvait encore y déceler les traces de ses efforts.

Elle amena les paumes à sa bouche et les embrassa doucement.  
Puis elle s'approcha du visage de Mac, effleurant sa joue, ses lèvres, remontant lentement vers l'oreille…  
Là, elle susurra en un souffle chaud :  
- Je t'aime Mac…

**TBC……**


	15. Chapter 15

**Haunted House**

**Chapitre 15**

Elle amena les paumes à sa bouche et les embrassa doucement.  
Puis elle s'approcha du visage de Mac, effleurant sa joue, ses lèvres, remontant lentement vers l'oreille…  
Là, elle susurra en un souffle chaud :  
- Je t'aime Mac…

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa joue et releva la tête pour croiser son regard.  
Il était heureux et il le montrait.  
Stella crut percevoir également une lueur de soulagement traverser ses yeux bleus-gris.  
Il murmura doucement :  
- Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes…

Elle sourit à son tour et prit sa bouche avec passion. Il répondit avec ferveur à son baiser tout en laissant vagabonder ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme.  
Il les descendit lentement tout le long de son dos, en une intense caresse puis les passa sous le chemisier, prenant contact avec sa peau douce et lui arrachant ainsi un frisson de plaisir.  
Leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus, avides de passion, avides d'amour, avides de combler très vite un manque..

Leur étreinte fut brusquement interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.  
Stella grogna :  
- Laisse !  
- C'est Danny.  
- Quoi ?

Elle se redressa d'un coup et regarda Mac, surprise.  
Il haussa les épaules et continua son explication :  
- Je lui ai dit de passer chez toi pour qu'on discute.  
- Tu savais avant même de visionner la vidéo, que tu allais le réintégrer dans l'équipe ?  
- Tu fais de moi un homme faible…

Stella sourit, se pencha vers lui et murmura dans un baiser :  
- Alors reprends vite tes forces, tu vas en avoir besoin tout à l'heure….

Elle se leva ensuite pour aller accueillir Danny, laissant un Mac rougissant de ses dernières paroles.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et eut un sursaut de peine et d'horreur mêlées : Danny était méconnaissable !  
Il avait beaucoup maigri, ses traits tirés et ses yeux aux cernes grisâtres, révélaient son manque de sommeil et son angoisse.  
Il resta sur la pas de la porte, gêné, embarrassé, n'osant regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Elle murmura doucement son prénom et ouvrit grand ses bras pour l'accueillir chaleureusement.  
Elle le serra fort pour lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il réussit à articuler un faible « _pardonne-moi_ » auquel Stella répondit par un baiser sur la joue.  
- C'est fait depuis longtemps. Viens, Mac nous attend.

A l'écoute du prénom de son supérieur, Danny se raidit mais suivit courageusement son amie.

Pendant ce temps, Mac s'était repris, s'efforçant d'oublier pour un temps, les pensées lubriques de sa partenaire.  
S'il fut surpris par l'aspect « usé » du jeune CSI, il ne le montra pas.  
Danny s'assit en face de lui, tandis que Stella reprenait sa place à ses côtés, en gardant toutefois une distance raisonnable.

Mac s'éclaircit la voix et commença :  
- Danny. J'ai… enfin, nous avons réfléchi à toute cette histoire, et après avoir visionné cette émission, j'ai décidé de te reprendre dans l'équipe.

Le soulagement du jeune homme ne passa pas inaperçu et il soupira. Il eut la nette impression que tous ses muscles se dénouaient d'un coup. Il respirait mieux aussi.  
Il balbutia un remerciement, très vite coupé par la main de Mac.

Ce dernier continua d'une voix plus rude :  
- Bien sûr, ma confiance ne va pas revenir comme ça ! Cela va mettre du temps… un certain temps même… En effet, même si maintenant, je sais ce que tu as réellement vu, ce que tu as fait subir à Stella est tout bonnement impar…  
- Un petit café ?

Stella s'était levée brutalement, interrompant Mac en milieu de phrase.  
Profitant de son étonnement, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle :  
- Viens m'aider !

Danny regarda ses supérieurs légèrement abasourdi, peu habitué à une telle familiarité.  
Il allait devoir en discuter avec Lindsay….  
Un sentiment heureux l'envahit en pensant à sa femme : il réintégrait l'équipe !  
Ils allaient enfin retrouver une vie sereine et paisible…

Dans la cuisine, l'ambiance était tout autre.  
Stella préparait les tasses sur le plateau tandis que Mac fulminait à ses côtés.  
Ils chuchotaient tous deux pour que Danny n'entende pas.  
- Stella, pourquoi tu m'as coupé ? Je veux qu'il comprenne ! Il a besoin d'une bonne leçon de morale !  
- Mac, il a compris. Pas la peine d'en rajouter plusieurs couches, il est assez mal comme ça ! Tu le traumatises là !

Mac la regarda effaré par le mot employé :  
- Heu… T'exagères pas un peu là ?  
- Non pas du tout. Je vais bien. Il a assez souffert ! Promets-moi que tu vas être un peu plus… clément !  
- Mmh…

Le grommellement de Mac la fit rire. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui planta un baiser sonore sur les lèvres.  
- Je te laisse prendre le plateau, je ne peux pas moi…

Elle lui montra son bras plâtré accompagnant son geste d'un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre Danny en accentuant sciemment son déhanchement.

Mac secoua la tête en prenant le plateau.  
_Cette femme allait le rendre complètement dingue…._

**TBC…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Haunted House**

**Chapitre 16.**

Mac secoua la tête en prenant le plateau.  
_Cette femme allait le rendre complètement dingue…._

Il alla les rejoindre au salon. Comme Stella n'avait qu'un bras valide, il fit le service, distribuant les tasses et y versant le café.  
Il ne remarqua pas le regard ébahi de Danny qui suivait ses moindres gestes, à la fois étonné et secrètement ravi de voir Mac évoluer si aisément chez Stella.

Une fois qu'il se fut assis, Stella demanda des nouvelles de Lucy, histoire de faire oublier à Mac ses leçons de morale.  
Ils réussirent à se détendre et la discussion devint légère et agréable.  
Au bout d'une heure, Danny prit congé. Il serra Stella dans ses bras, la remerciant chaleureusement puis, après une brève hésitation, fit de même avec Mac.

Danny parti, un silence embarrassé s'installa entre les deux scientifiques.  
Stella le brisa d'une voix timide :  
- On retourne au salon ?

Mac secoua la tête, tout en regardant sa montre :  
- Désolé, mais je vais devoir retourner au bureau. Je n'ai pas prévenu Sinclair de mon absence.  
- Oh… je comprends. Et après ? Enfin… si tu as du temps, tu pourrais revenir dîner…

Mac s'approcha, lui caressa lentement la joue et lui dit doucement :  
- Ok pour le dîner.

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de sortir.  
Stella s'adossa à sa porte et ferma les yeux… pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, complètement affolée.  
_Merde, qu'allait-elle lui faire à manger ?_

Mac arriva au CSI en sifflotant, s'attirant ainsi tous les regards.  
- MAC !

Il se retourna et vacilla, non préparé à réceptionner la tornade blonde qui lui sauta au cou.  
- Merci, merci, merci !  
- Heu… de rien mais heu… Lindsay, tu m'étouffes !  
- Désolée Mac.

Elle se recula, le sourire éclatant et l'œil brillant d'énervement.  
Mac se moqua gentiment de son état euphorique.  
- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite !  
- Danny m'a appelée en sortant de chez Stella. On va fêter ça ce soir, ça vous dit ?  
- Non, je…ne suis pas libre ce soir. Merci.

Mac tourna les talons, peu enclin à donner davantage d'explication. Il ne vit donc pas le sourire de connivence de Lindsay, qui sortit de suite son portable pour appeler Danny.  
Il s'enferma dans son bureau pour le restant de l'après-midi, essayant difficilement de clore ses dossiers.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder fréquemment l'heure et se demanda maintes et maintes fois si la pendule ne fonctionnait pas au ralenti.  
Enfin, la journée se termina et il put enfin rentrer chez lui pour se préparer.

Une heure plus tard, il était de nouveau devant la porte de son amie, presque aussi anxieux qu'en début d'après-midi.  
Il frappa d'une main tremblotante et écouta les pas qui se rapprochaient.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il resta bouche bée d'admiration devant la jeune femme :  
Elle avait revêtu une robe printanière fluide, mettant son décolleté en valeur et dévoilant ses longues jambes fines et galbées.  
- Tu peux entrer tu sais, je ne mords pas !

Son ironie le replaça dans la réalité et il entra en souriant.  
- Tu es magnifique !  
- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus lieutenant Taylor !

Il lui tendit ses deux mains, l'une portant une bouteille de vin, l'autre une rose rouge. Elle prit la fleur dans sa main et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres pour le remercier.  
Il la suivit dans la cuisine. Une douce odeur y régnait et Mac eut soudain très faim.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui mettait la rose dans un soliflore et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.  
A la sensation de ce corps collé au sien, Stella frissonna et s'appuya davantage contre lui.  
Elle sentit ses lèvres se déposer à plusieurs endroits de sa nuque puis un souffle chaud lui demanda :  
- Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à cuisiner de ta main gauche ?  
- On m'a aidée.  
- On ? Un _on_ féminin ou un _on_ masculin ?

Elle se tourna pour être face à lui, tout en restant dans ses bras.  
- Lieutenant Taylor, seriez-vous jaloux ?  
- Mmh.. Peut-être…  
- Le _on_ désigne le traiteur en bas de l'immeuble.

Elle était très proche de ses lèvres, qu'elle effleurait tout en parlant. Ne résistant pas plus longtemps, Mac emprisonna ses lèvres avec les siennes, en un tendre et langoureux baiser.  
Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle et Mac demande, pince sans rire.  
- Et tu fais souvent appel à lui ?  
- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais malheureusement, , c'est l'un des derniers repas qu'il nous prépare ! Il prend sa retraite.  
- Oh…  
- Rassuré lieutenant ?

Le ton était moqueur mais Mac n'en avait cure. Il était fasciné par ses yeux. Il l'observait parler et était littéralement subjugué par toutes ces émotions qui traversaient ses yeux verts. Ils étaient si expressifs ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué ?  
- Mac ? Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, je me disais juste que…que je t'aime !

Elle noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et le remercia d'un nouveau baiser, bien plus passionné que le premier.  
Elle baissa lentement sa main et commença à défaire un par un les boutons de la chemise de Mac.  
- Stella, et ton repas ?  
- On s'en fiche… Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait !

Elle le fixa, les yeux emplint de désir pour lui et le sourire coquin.  
Ne pouvant résister à son appel, Mac se débarrassa de sa veste et, tout en l'embrassant, la porta jusqu'à sa chambre…

**Tbc…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Haunted House.**

**Chapitre 17.**

Elle le fixa, les yeux emplint de désir pour lui et le sourire coquin.  
Ne pouvant résister à son appel, Mac se débarrassa de sa veste et, tout en l'embrassant, la porta jusqu'à sa chambre…

Une fois dans la pièce, il la déposa délicatement sur le sol et la maintint dans ses bras.  
Ils se regardèrent un long moment, le cœur battant, sachant l'un comme l'autre que leur vie ne serait plus comme avant après cette soirée.  
Mais ils étaient prêts. Prêts à franchir la frontière, prêts à marcher ensemble vers un nouvel avenir...

Sans le quitter des yeux, Stella défit doucement les derniers boutons de la chemise de Mac et la laissa tomber au sol.  
Elle regarda son torse musclé et le caressa de la main... Elle joignit ensuite ses lèvres à ses effleurements puis remonta vers sa bouche.  
Leurs baisers devinrent très vite fiévreux, Mac sortant enfin de sa léthargie provoquée par les attouchements sensuels de sa compagne.

Sa bouche descendit vers la nuque de Stella et traça un sillon jusqu'à l'oreille. Il prit le lobe entre ses lèvres puis continua sa découverte.  
Elle sentait si bon, sa peau au grain parfait était si douce...  
Tout en parsemant son buste de petits baisers, ses mains s'aventurèrent dans son dos pour ouvrir sa robe.  
Doucement, il la laissa glisser de son corps et observa émerveillé la déesse qui se tenait devant lui.

Il se doutait bien que le corps de Stella était magnifique mais à ce point, non !  
Ses deux seins ronds maintenus dans leur dentelle nacrée, sa taille si fine, ses hanches fermes sur des fesses rebondies, dévoilées par le string qu'elle portait...Ses jambes longues et fuselées... Sa peau de pêche qu'il avait envie de toucher, de goûter.... Du velours, sans aucune imperfection...  
- Mac....

La voix embarrassée de Stella le tira de sa contemplation. Il la reprit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Tu n'as pas à rougir, je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle.. Tu es une déesse, ma déesse grecque...

A l'évocation de ses origines, elle rit de bon cœur et reprit sa bouche avec ardeur, collant sa poitrine contre le torse nu de Mac.  
Ce contact brûlant entre leurs deux corps augmenta de plusieurs degrés leur température intérieure et leurs gestes s'accélérèrent.

Mac se débarrassa tant bien que mal du soutien-gorge, pestant contre l'attache récalcitrante.  
Stella tenta de défaire le pantalon de Mac mais sa main gauche se montra maladroite. Grognant de frustration, elle dit d'une voix hachée :  
- Tu es trop habillé, Mac.

Il sourit mais n'obéit pas pour autant, trop occupé à découvrir chaque parcelle de peau de sa partenaire. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la coucha sur le lit.  
Commença alors pour ses lèvres, une longue descente ponctuée de baisers et de caresses.  
Engloutissant et suçant avec délectation un de ses tétons, il tira de sa compagne de longs gémissements de bien-être.

Et il descendit encore et encore...son ventre, sa taille, ses hanches....  
Il effleura de sa bouche le morceau de dentelle humide puis de ses mains, le retira délicatement.  
Stella frissonna et posant ses deux mains sur les joues de Mac, le fit remonter vers elle, emprisonnant ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue.  
Elle essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir le pantalon et par des gestes maladroits, parvint à défaire et la ceinture et le bouton.

Il se redressa alors et se libéra de lui-même.  
Stella ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de désir lorsqu'elle le vit, complètement nu.  
Elle tendit ses bras vers lui et il se recoucha près d'elle.  
Elle entreprit alors de parcourir à son tour son corps de multiples baisers, de caresses... Elle laissa ses doigts descendre jusque son sexe et tout en embrassant son torse, elle joua voluptueusement et habilement de sa main.

La respiration de Mac s'accéléra et d'une voix à peine audible, il la pria de s'arrêter.  
Sa mains lâcha alors son sexe et remonta doucement vers le ventre, leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau et Mac bascula Stella sur le dos.  
Au-dessus d'elle, il l'observa, comme pour obtenir son autorisation pour continuer.  
Pour toute réponse, elle reprit ses lèvres.  
- Viens...

Ce murmure enflamma les sens de Mac et délicatement, il se glissa en elle, en un soupir. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, laissant son corps s'habituer puis il commença à bouger lentement...  
Il sentit les mains de Stella glisser dans son dos et ses jambes se resserrer autour de ses hanches. Elle suivait son rythme, tout en prodiguant en retour mille caresses, mille baisers....  
Mac accéléra ses ondulations. Leurs mouvements s'accordaient, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.  
- Mac...plus vite...

Bouleversé par le murmure étouffé de plaisir de Stella, Mac obéit et accentua ses va-et-vient. Sentant les muscles internes de la jeune femme se contracter autour de lui, il donna un dernier assaut et dans un râle commun, ils laissèrent la vague orgasmique les envahir et les ensevelir...

Mac se laissa retomber sur Stella, restant encore un peu en elle, savourant cette nouvelle sensation.  
Il croisa son regard transi d'amour et l'embrassa doucement. Se glissant à ses côtés, il l'accueillit dans ses bras, savourant chaque mot d'amour qu'elle prononçait à son oreille.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, le bras plâtré de Stella reposant sur le torse de Mac, sa tête contre son épaule.  
Il la sentit se faire plus lourde, sa respiration devenir plus régulière.. il lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'elle dormait.

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte. Il sourit...  
Il pensa à son avenir qui venait soudainement de s'embellir...  
Il était heureux...  
Il était bien...  
Il était avec sa déesse grecque...

**FIN.**

**_Bon, je vous l'avoue tout de suite, il va y avoir une suite. J'ai envie de me relancer dans une enquête mais sans tout reprendre à zéro pour Mac et Stella. et puis j'ai envie d'approfondir les rapports Mac-Danny..._**  
**_Donc, à bientôt ! _**

Un gros merci pour vos comm, tout au long de cette fic, notamment Piplete, fidèle lectrice… merci à toi !


End file.
